A variety of prosthetics and limb enhancements have been developed for both aesthetic and functional needs, including leg prosthetics and enhancements to aid wearers in activities such as walking, performing job functions, and playing sports. One group of leg prosthetics in this category includes trans-tibial prosthetics, often referred to as below the knee (BK) leg prosthetics. These have come to include blade-type leg prosthetics, also known as “flex-foot cheetah” prosthetics, for athletic use. Although blade-type leg prosthetics are otherwise satisfactory, wearers of blade-type leg prosthetics may desire improvements in aerodynamic and aesthetic characteristics based on activity type.